


【旭艺】只看着我好吗(续)

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: 黑化病娇旭 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, yewook - Freeform, 旭艺 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️极度ooc 请勿上升真人⚠️⚠️黑化病娇旭⚠️⚠️强制⚠️爆冷的极圈坑洞cp又来了你没看错 是旭艺 不是艺旭唷 XD这篇就是奔着欺负云云去的介意请勿入。。。
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Series: 黑化病娇旭 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842772
Kudos: 9





	【旭艺】只看着我好吗(续)

金钟云从昏迷中醒来  
脑袋还昏沉沉的  
眨了眨眼 才适应周遭的一片黑暗  
虽然看不清  
但很明显不是自己家  
费力的回想自己到底在哪  
想要揉一揉发胀的太阳穴  
才发现自己竟然无法动弹  
惊恐瞬间笼罩全身  
模糊的记忆也慢慢回笼

………怎么……可能………

他不敢相信这是真的  
可是被绑着的手脚 又提醒着他  
确实发生了什么

不可能是厉旭…不是的吧……

心里慢慢接受了自己被囚禁的事实  
但还是不愿意相信 做出这件事的  
是自己疼宠了10几年的弟弟  
是那个软乎乎喜欢黏着自己的弟弟  
他甚至觉得愧疚  
在模糊的记忆里  
怎么会把施暴的人想成厉旭呢…  
可惜没过多久  
现实直接将他虚幻的自欺欺人打碎

"哥…你醒了呀～"

随着声音响起 室内的灯光也亮了起来

"这是我私底下买的房子  
哥还没来过唷  
是我特地准备的惊喜～"

金厉旭走向床边  
甜笑的看着金钟云  
然后眷恋的趴在他的胸膛上  
继续叨叨絮絮的说着

"装潢都照着哥喜欢的风格做的  
有录音室 也有室内影院  
还特别空出了窗台的地方  
打造成咖啡厅的小角落  
哥一定会喜欢的～  
我们没事的时候  
就窝在家里看电影喝咖啡  
吃着我做的菜 然后写写歌唱唱歌  
就我们两个  
哥～你说多好～～"

金钟云只是呆愣的注视着金厉旭  
久久说不出话

"哥？你怎么不说话呢？  
太惊喜了吗？"

"…怎么…会是你………"

金钟云还没从震惊中回神  
不可置信的低声呢喃

"哥在说甚么呀～  
你忘了昨晚了吗？  
我们终于在一起了呀～！！"

金厉旭开心的贴向金钟云的脖子  
在上头蹭呀蹭的

"金钟云和金厉旭终于完全属于彼此了～"

………

"哥怎么看起来不高兴呢？"

"不是这样的…  
小旭…我们…不该是这样的呀"

"为什么  
我最喜欢钟云哥了  
哥不也最喜欢我吗  
我们现在是最亲密的关系了啊"

"但…不是这样啊……  
……你…你是弟弟呀……  
是哥最疼爱的弟弟呀  
小旭 我们不该是这个样子的！"

金厉旭幸福的笑容 渐渐收了起来

"我知道哥只是一时太惊讶无法接受  
没关系～"

金厉旭迷恋的抚着金钟云的脸  
然后掀开棉被  
手从胸膛 一路抚到两腿之间

"哥是爱我的呀  
你看哥的身体多诚实～"

金钟云这才发觉  
自己竟然甚么也没有穿  
更可耻的是  
性器被握在金厉旭的手上  
没多久 就兴奋的立了起来

"看吧…  
我就说哥是爱我的呀…  
才一会儿 哥就有感觉了  
我只用了一点点的药啊  
真的！没有很多的～  
哥也很想要我的 对吧～～"

药性带来的欲望  
在金厉旭的撩拨下 渐渐复苏

"小旭…你…别这样…唔……"

金厉旭的手从前端探向后头  
被绑着分开的双腿  
让他可以毫无阻碍的探进金钟云的后穴

"啊～～～～～！！！！"

哥会渐渐习惯的  
就像这里…  
已经习惯的会主动的分泌肠液了…

"唔…厉旭…不要………"

"哥～你要记得～  
以后不是弟弟金厉旭  
是爱人！  
是会紧密结合的爱人唷"

"唔……嗯……啊哈………小旭……不要…不要…"

"哥…你还是别说话好了"

金厉旭堵上金钟云的嘴  
舌头贪婪吸吮时  
抽出放肆抽插的手  
然后将下半身用力地捅了进去

"唔！！！！！"  
疼痛让金钟云直接飙出眼泪

金厉旭一边吻掉泪痕  
一边说着

"哥会习惯的……  
习惯让我爱着你  
习惯只有我……"

。  
。  
。

自此之后的好几天  
金钟云都是在每日每夜的性爱中度过  
各种药物的作用下 他根本无力反抗

所有对外联系都被断绝  
却没有人发现异状  
sns还是持续更新  
私人讯息也都正常回覆  
模仿亲爱哥哥的口吻  
对金厉旭来说 再简单不过  
金钟云家人那边 更好解决  
一句  
——最近没通告 我跟钟云哥一起住几天  
家人就不再起疑  
毕竟在他们眼中 两人感情好  
而且跟金厉旭一起  
还不用担心金钟云三餐不正常

就这样 金钟云连着被禁锢了好几天  
直到终于有大队活动时……

。  
。  
。

趁着排练空档  
好不容易能跟一直紧迫盯人的金厉旭分开  
金钟云看着手臂上细微的疤痕  
打开手机 搜寻医院资讯  
思考着要怎么避开金厉旭  
还有到医院又该怎么做  
可惜脑袋还没想出一套完整的方案  
就被练习结束的金厉旭  
拉到一旁的置物间

"哥…  
你搜寻医院… 想要做什么呀？"

！！

"哥真傻～  
我放心把手机给你  
自然是做了准备  
哥做什么 我都知道唷～～"

看着眼前笑眯眯的人  
金钟云只觉得背脊一片发凉

"所以哥不要想着逃跑  
而且……"

金厉旭拿出手机  
从里头翻出满满的照片和视频  
全都是这几天他们每一次的性爱

"哥以为  
取出晶片 就能离开我了吗？"

看着眼前震惊的人  
金厉旭继续说道

"哥～  
只要你离开我  
我就把这些公开"

！！！  
"金厉旭！你疯了吗！？  
这样会毁掉整个suju呀！"

"是！我是疯了！  
我再也受不了你跟其他人相处的模样！"

想到刚刚练习时  
其他人与金钟云亲昵的互动  
还有这几天对自己总是不冷不热的态度  
金厉旭简直嫉妒的要疯了

"我受不了你对朴正洙的温柔  
对申东熙的撒娇  
受不了李赫宰李东海总是缠着你  
受不了崔始源动不动就上手  
还有你对曹圭贤拥有的偏爱  
甚至很久不见的希澈哥  
你都一直记挂着  
你！  
金钟云！  
是我的！  
只是我的！！！  
我是认真的  
你如果敢离开我 我就敢公开！！"

金钟云不可置信的看着眼前红着眼  
情绪极度不稳定的人  
他从没想过  
金厉旭居然会疯狂到这个地步

"你忘了我们这些年一起的辛苦奋斗吗？"

"我没忘 只是比起这些  
我更不能失去你……  
所以…  
哥～"

金厉旭的语气渐渐软了下来

"只要你不要想着离开我  
这一切都不会发生的～～  
哥～  
不要离开我好不好～  
只要你不离开  
你最爱的suju就会永远存在  
队员不会因为你受到打击  
粉丝更不会因为你而崩溃  
只要你不要离开我………"

"你……"

看见金钟云用陌生心痛的眼神看着自己  
金厉旭的情绪再度激动起来  
愤恨的按下开关

"啊～～～～～"

电流的力量 从手臂上的晶片传向全身

"哥…不要逼我伤害你  
我那么爱你  
不要逼我………"

"哥…看着我就好了 好不好  
只看着我  
只疼我 只爱我  
好不好～"

金钟云因为电击  
全身颤抖的倒在沙发上  
疼痛但心更痛  
闭上眼睛 不愿意再看眼前的人

"哥…你看看我……  
看着我呀……"

……………

"金钟云！！  
你还认不清吗  
你逃不开的！  
过来  
你过来！！"

金钟云的态度  
再度惹恼了情绪不稳的金厉旭  
狠心的再按下一次开关  
毫无意外的  
看见眼前的人再度抽蓄的哀嚎出声

"哥 我再说一次  
过来～！！  
还是……  
你希望我把东西发出去呢？  
也行！  
这样我就可以公开的跟哥在一起了  
这里待不了了 我们就去国外  
重新开始生活  
哥你觉得怎么样呀～"

"你……"

"过来！不要逼我！"

因为电击的关系  
金钟云双腿虚软到不行

"走不动 那就爬过来"  
金厉旭狠心的说

"哥…你要彻底明白  
你逃不掉的  
只要你还在乎suju的一天  
你就永远离不开我的"

金钟云颤抖着双腿  
艰难地走向金厉旭

金厉旭一把压下金钟云的脖子  
让人跪在自己身前

"因为钟云哥实在太不乖了  
先帮我舔舔吧  
嗯？  
动手呀～"

金钟云心死的伸手解开金厉旭的裤子  
掏出里头的东西 张口含住

"嗯…钟云哥的口技看来要再加强呢"

抓住金钟云的头  
开始放肆的抽送  
顶到深处的窒息感  
让金钟云满脸通红 眼眶含泪

"以后我说的我给的 哥都要接受知道吗  
哥这辈子都逃不掉的"

满意的不断在金钟云的嘴里疯狂抽插  
然后抵着喉头 射在里面  
抽出来时  
金钟云瞬间倒地 死命的咳嗽喘气

金厉旭抬起金钟云的头  
满是侵略的吻在口腔肆虐

"哥刚刚听清楚了吗  
我说了甚么？"

金钟云还没从喘息中缓过来  
失神地望着金厉旭

"看来哥没听见呢  
我再说一次……  
以后只要是我说的我给的  
哥都要无条件接受 知道吗～  
你是我的  
金钟云是金厉旭的  
这辈子都逃不掉！"

"知道了…"  
金钟云绝望的垂下眼眸

"说一遍！"

金厉旭不满金钟云的态度  
扯着他的头发 要人直视眼睛

"厉旭给的 我都要接受  
我是厉旭的  
这辈子… 都是厉旭的……"

"真乖～  
哥每天都乖乖地不就好了吗  
小旭很爱很爱哥的  
为什么要惹小旭生气呢"

金厉旭爱怜又依赖的抚着金钟云的脸庞

"哥～  
转过去 裤子脱了  
我检查玩具在哪"

金钟云认命的背过身  
赤裸着下体 跪趴在地上

"翘高点！"

金厉旭一巴掌拍在那全身上下唯一有肉的地方

"自己用手掰开"

金钟云咬着唇  
羞耻的用脸抵着地板  
双手把屁瓣向左右掰开

"嗯？ 哥这里头真贪吃呢  
我不记得我有放这么深呀～"

金厉旭的手指不停在里头翻搅

"几乎摸不到呢  
真的还在里头吗？"

按下遥控的最大档  
金钟云瞬间开始颤抖

"不要…不要…停下…求你…停下……"

随着一整天的排练  
跳蛋早就随着大幅度的舞蹈动作  
被挤到深处  
正好抵着自己的敏感点  
现在不停的震动  
让连着几日被强迫承欢的身体  
根本无法忍受

"就说哥这里头贪吃吧  
居然自己吃到了骚点～～"

看着金钟云软瘫在地上不停抽蓄  
口水也从嘴边流了出来  
金厉旭好心的按下停止键

"不过哥你这吃得太深了  
我也抠不出来  
不如…就让他等会自己流出来吧～"

金钟云恍恍惚惚的  
没听懂是甚么意思  
直到金厉旭抓着他的胯准备顶进来时  
他才瞬间醒悟

"不要……不要……小旭…求你……  
先…先拿出来好不好……  
小旭……拜托……不要………不要………"

看着慌张的金钟云  
金厉旭残忍的笑了一下

"不行唷～  
就当作是哥的惩罚  
看哥还要不要再当坏孩子"

"不会了…不会了……小旭…拜托……  
哥都听你的 不会离开的……小旭……  
拜托……求你………"

"口说无凭 还是让身体牢牢记住吧"

"啊～～！！！！！！"

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话 记得帮我按讚留言唷


End file.
